And they call it, Fluffy Love
by Soap The Narrator
Summary: After years of back breaking labor finally paying off,Rin is able to attend the college of her dreams. but when a stotic yet beautiful student named Sesshomaru was assigned the task  of bringing Rin to her new college,foreign feelings begin to stur in him
1. Chapter 1 Hill Billy Hell

**/Me: Okay, so since this is the very first chapter, it's going to be the chapter that gets all the boring crap that starts the story off out of the way. Sesshy will come in the next chapter followed by a special appearance by *drum roll* Naraku! Sesshy and Naraku are my fav inuyasha characters, so they're like a package deal. If one's in the story I'm working on, the other one will be in it too most likely. Ugh, enough of my idle chatter! Enjoy! Plz review constructed feedback is appreciated :3/**

**Chapter 1 Hill-Billy Hell**

Her parents were supposed to have returned two days ago, but seeing as though it was already Thursday, Rin had her doubts if they'd be back before the week was out. She knew her parent's habits better than anyone, and one of them was going away and never coming back on the designated date and time. Rin didn't mind though, because their delayed absence gave her the time to think that she normally wouldn't have. To tell the truth, words couldn't describe her excitement that for once, she was all alone in the cramped, overly-cluttered shack she-and the other five members of her family-called home. Although there was still no room for the countless piles of shit that her pack-rat of a mother held onto, at least some empty space for breathing was available. Some, but not enough for Rin to take her first breath of unpolluted air in twenty-four years.

The fact that two old-as-dirt dogs left their scent of decay on everything in sight didn't help Rin with her already troubled breathing. They always seemed to look at her with that pleading "Please kill me" expression in their glassy bloodshot eyes. Rin would be happy to oblige(It's not that she didn't care for the animals, it's just that she seemed to be the only one who saw that they were in great pain and needed to be put out of their misery, instead of letting them suffer) but like the boxes of junk cluttering every room in the house, her family refused to let the dogs go. Ever. They planned to stuff them after their death, and keep them always. Rin cast a sad glance at the miserable creatures, and shivered at the thought of having to see them frozen in some idiotic stance, with their eyes replaced by black marbles, for all of eternity. She shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. As if the dogs weren't aggravating enough, her siblings made her want to take a gallon of gasoline, spread it over every last item in the house, thrust out a match and light this mother fucker on fire and just watch. It. BURN.

The three little monsters known as Rin's siblings-all younger than her-were spoiled beyond belief. The money her family had was very limited, but whatever earnings her parents brought home were spent on the brat's demands. _'I wanna new Barbie, I wanna PlayStation, I wanna T.V. in my room,... GIMME GIMME GIMME!'_This was the basic routine and the only way Rin's pathetic parents knew how to shut them up was by giving in to their outrageous requests. Either that, or deny their demands and watch them scream...and scream...and SCREAM. Her parents had to find out the cost of ever denying the trio something the hard way.

Rin could count on one hand how many times she asked her parents for something over the span of her life and instead of receiving what she wanted, her response was_ 'Sorry honey, money's kinda tight now-and-days. Maybe some other time, though.' _I guess if she didn't throw a tantrum then they wouldn't bother to get her anything. It was all about the three little nightmares. One thing Rin knew for certain, was that by any way possible, she was going to leave hill-billy hell once and for all someday. "Someday..." she sighed mournfully as she did her best to hide the couch's hideous odor with a bottle of fa-breeze.

Rin had a plan. She'd been working long and hard on it for the past four years, and was pretty sure of it's success. After she had finished high school, her parents turned down her request to go to college so that she could stay and support the family. Rin loathed them for that decision and plotted her escape for quite some time. For the past four years she had used up all of her spare time-time she didn't spend working her fingers to the bone- to create a portfolio for the college of her dreams: **The Luna College of Art. **As a young girl, Rin was constantly sketching in her little red book, which she kept with her always, and loved to show them to her parents.

Once the pages were full, she asked her parents for another, but again she received the same excuse like she always did. Now that she thought about it, the only thing Rin ever wanted from her parents...was a new sketch book. They couldn't turn their attention away from bratzillas numbers one two and three, and give their eldest child something she wanted for once?

Rin narrowed her eyes and clutched the fa-breeze bottle so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her parents really must despise her for them to treat her so poorly. Once they stooped so low as to ask her for money, but it wasn't going towards the whole family. It was going to her siblings and their silly wishes. Rin was appalled. Simply appalled. Her blood boiled at the idea of her giving them some of her well earned minimum wages, so that they could purchase some meaningless plastic play-thing for the trio to throw away like yesterday's news the moment they got it. That's what always happened, why should that time be any different?

Rin released the bottle of cleaning detergent and growled angrily. "Calm down Rin" she assured herself giving the bridge of her nose a sharp pinch. "It'll all be over soon enough. One more paycheck, and I'll finally leave hill-billy hell. I'll leave those little brats, my pathetic excuse for parents, and this goddamn claustrophobic house."

"Well even here in 'hill-billy hell', we have feelings and aren't too happy to be thought so little of." A deep voice spoke just behind Rin.

She felt her eyes widen with shock as she spun on her heel to face the speaker. "Dad.." 'Of course' she cursed mentally. Her parent's picked the PERFECT time to come home, just when she was talking about a way to escape. That's always a great thing to come home to.

"I didn't hear you guys come in..." Rin mumbled, her back turned, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. "It's about time you got back. I was ready to send a search party."

Her father rolled his eyes. "You know how we are better than anyone, Rin. We lost track of time-again- and ended up two days later than we planned to. Yada yada, same story you've heard a billion times..." He chuckled.

"Uh...how long have you been standing there?" Rin muttered, not making eye contact with her father.

"Long enough. So...you really are leaving after all. I didn't want to believe it when your mother told me. I had to see it for myself." He sighed, scratching his filthy head. Rin fought the urge to vomit on the spot when her eyes caught a glimpse of white flakes falling from his hair to the ground. _'The man takes the title of "slob" to a new level.' _She thought as she did her best not to stare.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out that I wanted to leave. You didn't think I'd stay forever, did you? I mean, a bird has to leave the nest...-" Rin chuckled saying the last sentence in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I suppose. And I guess we don't blame you for wanting to leave. I certainly don't." He smiled sadly.

"Dad...You don't have to live this way." Rin said, every word she spoke dripped with concern. "You don't have to deal with all the filth, all the unecessary clutter, using every paycheck you get to buy meaningless shit for those...those monsters! How are they ever going to fend for themselves one day if they expect mommy and daddy to prepare everything for them on a sliver platter? You have to stop this madness soon before it's too late." She pleaded, placing her delicate hands on her father's broad shoulders.

"It is too late, Rin. They completely control our lives now, and there's not much we can do about that..." He said shaking his head sadly. He hung his head for a moment before he lifted it once more, and stared at his daughter with eyes full of hope.

"They don't control you, though. I don't want you to stay around until they do. Although I'm sad to see you go, I know that you'll be able to live the life you've always wanted. But you need to get out of this house first." He spoke truthfully.

"I don't know if I can yet. I still need a bit more money before I can even think about leaving, and if it took me this long to earn this much, who knows how long it'll be before I have enough to actually leave?" Rin was on the verge of crying, and dabbed at the tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

A firm hand squeezed her shoulder assuringly as an envelope was shoved into Rin's arms. Rin blinked the water out of her eyes, and stared at the envelope now in her hands. She looked to her father for an answer, but all she got was a smile and a nod of his head. She slide one thin digit underneath the seal, and broke it instantly. A feeling of anxiety swept over Rin as she pulled out the envelope's contents. She froze when her eyes scanned the documents. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she struggled to piece together the right words. Not sure of what else to do, she began reading one of the documents aloud.

"It is our pleasure to present you, Rin Ashita, with a fully paid four year scholarship to 'The Luna College of Art'. We were highly impressed with the portfolio we recieved-" Rin paused mid-sentence and shot her head up to gape at her father.

"Y-you...sent them my portfolio? W-when was this?" She stammered still not believing what the document before her stated.

"It took me until recently to realize just how talented you are, Rin. I came into your room the other day to ask a favor of you, when I saw your portfolio spread open across your bed. Honey, the things you've created are some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I'd be a terrible father if I didn't encourage your talent." He smiled at his daughter, admiration dancing in his foggy hazel eyes.

"Next to the portfolio, I saw an application form to the college. I knew then that you planned on leaving, so...I thought I'd give you the extra push you needed." He lifted his hand from it's position on Rin's shoulder, and softly caressed her face.

Rin lost all control, and the dam finally burst. Tears of joy trickled down her face as she buried her face in her father's chest, and sobbed loudly. He just smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. Rin couldn't believe it. She got in. She was going to make all her dreams come true and for once, she got something from her parents. Not a toy, not a video game, or a bright shiny ball. She got a full scholarship to the college of her dreams. All of those years of torture, hard work, neglect, and patience finally paid off. She was going to college. Rin smiled brightly as she repeated the same two word's over and over again. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'

She was going to college, and the best part is...

She didn't have to pay for any of it. For once.


	2. Chapter 2 Little Friend

**/Me: This chapter is a bit shorter(they're actually both kinda short T_T) but I thought it was best that I give a bit of info on Sesshy before he and Rin meet, and I gave Naraku a role in this caz he's just that amazing ^^ Enjoy! Review, review, review! Constructed feedback is greatly appreciated :3/**

**Chapter 2 Little Friend**

It never occurred to Sesshomaru until recently just how much he _hated_his brother. Well, half brother to be precise. Just hearing his loud obnoxious voice from across the room made the dog yokai want to strangle him. Why of all people did this thing, this annoying _half-breed_, have to be the flesh and blood of the great lord Sesshomaru? The demon lord will never quite understand how fate decided to curse him with such a pathetic excuse for a brother.

Inuyasha looked about seventeen human years old with a thick mane of tangled white locks, and cute little doggy ears that twitched at any sort of movement. He chose to wear the same clothes every day, a red kimono spun from the fur of the fire rat, and refused to wear shoes. His golden eyes expressed his every emotion and was his weak spot. One thing's for sure, Inuyasha has the _worst_poker face of all time. Not only was he rude, but he cursed like a sailor and often received detention due to bad language, and back talking the teacher.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched his idiot of a brother converse with his circle of friends, who all just happened to be the race Sesshomaru couldn't stand more than half-breeds: Humans. Since the demon lord thought so highly of himself, he considered the human and half-breed race worthless and unworthy of his time. Humans especially. His father, the great Lord of the West-InuTaisho, left his mother for the human wench-Izayoi, that was Inuyasha's mother. His hatred towards the humans raised to alarmingly high levels due to that situation, and the great lord Sesshomaru had no intention of lowering that bar. Humans were merely a source of food every now and then, just worthless flesh-bags, nothing more.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and picked at his food. He didn't eat much-since full fledged demons such as himself are able to survive on the bare necessities-but whenever he did eat, he would never finish his meal. Just as he brought the fork up to his mouth, he heard a familiar voice spit out a quick 'Hey!' before seating himself in the empty chair next to the silver haired demon. Naraku, a fellow student and an unwanted friend/stalker, grinned devilishly at the dog youkai.

"Hey Sessh, what's up? I haven't seen you in the cafeteria for weeks!" Naraku said excitedly, scooting his chair ever so closer to Sesshomaru's.

The demon lord placed his fork back gingerly on his tray, and let out a heavy sigh before fixing his angry golden eyes on the spider lord's.

"First of all I'd appreciate it if you move you and your chair out of my personal space, and secondly, I thought I've told you repeatedly not to talk to me." Sesshomaru all but growled, angry red flecks dancing in his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon Sessh! We used to be so close! It's like...we've drifted or something.." Naraku commented as he draped his hand over Sesshomaru's soft, pale one.

"Now tell me in _what_idiotic universe did we being close take place?" The demon lord recoiled his hand from Naraku's, and wiped it clean with a napkin. "Another thing I've told you countless times, is to keep your filthy hands off of me."

Naraku scowled at the withdrawal of Sesshomaru's hand from his. The spider lord wanted nothing more than to touch the demon lord. To breathe in his scent as often as he liked, to BE touched by him. He'd wanted Sesshomaru for his own since the moment they met, and being the dirty rotten scoundrel he is, Naraku will stop at nothing to claim him. Even if he has to take the demon lord by force, which was actually a sick fantasy of his. Having the great and powerful dog demon Sesshomaru, naked and moaning his name underneath him, playing the part of the submissive bitch.

That, was Naraku's one dream.

"Oh Sessh, why do you always have to be so hostile to others, especially me?" Naraku sighed dramatically as he fiddled with his fork.

"One, I have yet to find a being other than myself who deserves my friendship. And two, I really, _really_don't like you." Sesshomaru stated bluntly as he took his only bite of food.

Ignoring the silver haired youkai's previous warning, an idea popped into the spider's dirty mind. **'You might not like me now, Sesshomaru. but I am capable of doing things to you that would make you love me **_**FOREVER."**_The spider lord thought, allowing a smirk to grace his lips as he put phase one of his plan into action.

Naraku shifted himself until he and the demon lord were pressed firmly against each-other's bodies. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sudden contact, and Naraku smiled wickedly in approval. **'Oh don't worry baby, I won't hurt you...much' **The spider demon grinned as he felt the demon lord's heart rate increase. A lone hand began creeping it's way down Sesshomaru's thigh, towards the now visible bulge in his pants.

"Playing hard to get, huh? That's okay. I _Love_ a good chase.." The spider purred as he held the delicate zipper of the demon lord's pants between his pointer finger and thumb. All he had to do was pull...and then he'd have access to the treasures nestled inside. A soft unzipping sound, only detectable by one with great hearing, filled the air.

Sesshomaru snapped out of the shocked haze he'd been in, and was horrified to find Naraku's filthy hand attempting to penetrate his pants. He smacked the spider's hand before it could get a hold of his cock which to his dismay, was hard and screaming for attention. Naraku cursed under his breath as he cradled his now stinging hand, and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to take his leave.

A hand grasped the demon lord's arm suddenly, and the youkai turned and snarled at the spider lord.

"Oh come now Sessh, don't pretend you didn't want it. I could tell that your...'little friend'" Naraku craned his head in the direction of the demon lord's member "was ever so excited by my touch-"

"Fuck off." Sesshomaru growled viciously as he snatched his arm out of Naraku's grasp. "And if you ever try that again, I'll kill you." The youkai turned on his heel and fled from the cafeteria in the direction of the bathroom, so he could make a needed adjustment to his attire. It would have to be quick however, for Sesshomaru had a previous engagement to attend.

He was given the task of greeting a new student by the name of Rin Akisha to **The Luna College of Art **at the airport, and thanks to that lovely little distraction, he'd have to hurry if he didn't want to be late...


	3. Chapter 3 To College: Away!

**/Me: Well here's the third chapter! Took me a while to write it, but I'm pretty confident with how it turned out. Sesshy and Rin finally meet, and Naraku-kun isn't happy about it :O Review! Constructed feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Rated M for later chapters. :3/ **

**Chapter 3 To College: Away!**

After exiting the plane, Rin pushed and shoved her way through the sea of strangers to get to the baggage claim. This was her first time at an airport and she'd come to a conclusion: she would never travel anywhere, EVER again by plane.

Her head was throbbing from the severe headache she now possessed, and she could have sworn that at least twenty seven times during the flight/airport experience she was capable of taking the life of another human being. A tall lanky man-who was unaware that Rin was passing by- tripped over one of his overly long feet, and spilled his burning hot coffee all over Rin's new shirt, and walked away without so much as apologizing. Make that twenty eight.

She all but growled out of frustration, and pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from letting loose a scream. 'Come on Rin. You'll have plenty of time to release your anger later. Maybe I'll ask a local if there's a gym nearby...I feel like punching something...' Rin took this thought into consideration as she grabbed her suitcase from the convaer-belt. She unzipped it to run a quick inventory check, found everything in it's right place, and headed towards the nearest exit. The sooner she left this overly populated hell-hole, the sooner she could relax.

To Rin's dismay, she had one more thing to do before such relaxation could occur. A student from the Luna College of Art was picking her up from the airport and would be her tour guide around the campus. She wasn't sure if she was more excited or terrified at the idea of meeting someone from such a glorious and fancy college. Here she was, a simple girl from the country-side with her mother's hand-me-down clothes (Not only did her parents not buy her any toys, but they forced severely out-of-date outfits on her) attending a college who's known for its sophistication and class.

Rin knew that the school's first impression of her would come from her encounter with the student, so she made a quick adjustment to her hair and makeup before exiting the airport. A conga line of cars stretched as far as her eye could see, and Rin's eyes scanned each and every last car. After scanning a countless amount of vehicles, she began to believe that her ride was simply not coming. That all changed when a glamorous limousine pulled up.

With a rich pale blue coat of paint and a small crescent moon side detail, Rin knew that her whole future with this college depended on what she did and said next. Talk about the pressure! It amazed Rin to no end that she was really about to attend one of the most sophisticated colleges in the region, and that she was really about to ride in a real limousine! Her heart was beating a mile a minute at the thought of seeing herself in the college's uniform (yes, one is required), but it stopped dead in her chest when her eyes fell upon the being emerging from the vehicle.

A long,thin-yet surprisingly muscular- male began exiting the limo. Once stretched to his full height-a shocking six feet,five inches- Rin felt herself shrink to the size of a small child. She was always considered to be on the tall side, but this man had her beat. By FAR. His attire consisted of a simple white top garment accented with hints of baby blue-held by a thin black belt-, and a pair of faded blue dress pants tailored to fit his body perfectly. A waterfall of long silver locks cascaded down his back and draped over his shoulders. Rin mentally sighed. How is it even possible for a man to have such luscious hair?

His posture and the way he held himself, so graceful yet powerful, made her feel unworthy to be in his prescence. Rin straightened her back and held her head up high in an attempt to seem more self-confident. A smirk from the beautiful stranger made it clear that he could see right through her little act. _Damn it. _

"So, you must be Miss Ashita, correct?" His smooth baritone voice questioned, which was graced with the smallest bit of amusement.

"Y-yes..and let me say just how much of an honor it is to be attending the ever-so famous Luna College of Art. Pleased to meet you. My name is Rin." Rin spoke in as even a tone as she could muster, as she grasped the hand out-stretched towards her in a friendly, firm shake. Her eyes widened at the touch of his skin against hers, which was as smooth as his velvety voice, and as pale and creamy as the rest of him. A faint blush graced her cheeks.

"Oh I assure Miss Rin, the pleasure is all mine. It is not every day that our humble college is blessed with a talent such as yours. Believe me when I say that we welcome you with open arms." His small smile was enough to cause Rin to sway on her feet. '_God damn it. Why is he so...cute?'_

"Well, thank you so very much! Mr...? Oh how awful! I've been so rude that I haven't even asked you your name..." Rin's slightly pink cheeks turned a shade darker as she melted into his twin golden pools of eyes.

"No, I am the one to apologize for I have not introduced myself properly." Still grasping her hand in his, the silver haired stranger did a small bow, his hair cascading over his shoulders elegantly. As he straightened himself back to his proper height, he brought Rin's delicate peach toned hand up to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand. The feeling of his lips brushing gingerly on her skin sent a shiver of pleasure racking through her whole body, and her once tan face now was the color of a ripe tomato.

"My name is Sesshomaru and it is my greatest wish that you will enjoy your time with us at the Luna College of Art. If you are ever in need of anything, just give me a call and I'll assist you in any way I can." He released her hand, and opened the door to the limousine as a gesture of kindness.

Rin had to stay in her current spot for a moment to listen to the frantic beating of her heart. That one little kiss drove her completely off the edge, and increased her breathing rate ten fold. She inhaled slowly, and exhaled. _'He was just being polite Rin. Nothing to get excited about after all, you just met...'_

"Is everything alright Miss Ashita?" Sesshomaru asked, and when he furrowed his brow in worry, Rin wanted to giggle like a school girl.

"Oh, uh y-yes! Sorry about that, it's just...I still can't believe I got accepted to such a glamorous school. I just needed a moment to REALLY take everything in." Rin babbled on, rubbing the back of her head as a gesture of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a small smile. _'Damn it, not the smile again...' _"I understand completely Miss Ashita. Now if you don't think it rude of me I believe we should take our leave," A long pale hand motioned towards the open door.

"Of course! Silly me...delaying us with my idle chatter..." Rin chuckled nervously as she climbed into the leather seat on the far end of the limo. Her heart rate shot up again when Sesshomaru chose the seat closest to her, and she found herself twiddling her thumbs out of anxiety. _'Come on Rin. If you're going to survive this car ride, you need to take deep even breathes.' _She mentally assured herself as Sesshomaru gave the command to the driver to pull out of the drive way.

For the next five minutes Rin found herself staring out the window to keep herself from staring at the beautiful man sitting next to her. Finally she turned her head and spoke to him, but the words came out as a jumbled mess.

"Excuse me Miss Ashita, but could you repeat that?" Sesshomaru asked politely, giving her a puzzled look.

Rin swallowed, and let out the breath she was holding. "R-Rin. Please...call me Rin."

The silver haired demon smirked. "Alright. If that is your wish Miss Ash- oh, I mean Rin, than that is what I will call you then." His velvety voice and the way he said her name made the poor girl-if possible- turn at least three shades of red brighter.

The limo ride was rather long and Rin lost count of how many times she almost nodded off, but she stayed awake by making small talk with Sesshomaru. Not only was the man beautiful, but he was engaging as well. His eyes seemed to sparkle with every story he told, and Rin did her best not to let out a sigh of ecstasy.

When the coversation finally fell upon the subject of the college itself, she was amazed to discover that Sesshomaru's mother was the proud founder of the college._'No wonder he's so well mannered and elegant.' _She thought to herself as she ran a hand through her long black tresses.

The conversations they shared in that car ride were ones that Rin would cherish for a long time. Nobody in her family would ever just sit down and chat with her. There were always things to do, places to be, annoying little brats to satisfy with some new play thing. All Rin ever really wanted was to spend some time getting to truly know her family. The only one who even made a slight attempt was her father who, every so often, would ask her about her day and how school was. Now that she had someone like Sesshomaru to converse with, she just knew that everything was going to go so well.

When he tried to touch upon the subject of where Rin was from and who her family was, Rin stiffened. She had just finally gotten her family out of her mind and had no intention of thinking about them for quite some time. Sure she felt bad that she abandoned her family who was not only surviving in unhealthy living conditions, but was up to their waists in financial debt; but it wasn't about them anymore. She was about to make her dreams come true and she couldn't afford to let old heavy weights drag her down. _NEVER_ again.

Still, she couldn't just leave Sesshomaru hanging, so she came up with her best lie-that would probably come back to bite her in the ass big time-.

"Oh god where to begin...I've lived in the same house in Alabama all of my life with my mother, father, and three adorable younger siblings." _'Adorable? My ASS' _"We live a simple life. Had a neat little home with a garage and an upstairs. Nothing too special but hey, it was home." Rin looked up and gave Sesshomaru her best friendly smile.

"The town didn't recieve too much crime and the neighbors were kind and gracious. We would often play games with the children of the neighborhood and spend hours upon end in our imaginary worlds which, at the time, seemed so real to every last one of us. To shorten things up, life was good.

"I was constantly drawing in my numerous sketch books that my parents purchased for me, and would show them off with pride. As I grew older and closer to graduating from high school, I began to look for a college to attend. When my eyes fell upon the Luna College of Art, I instantly had the desire to belong to such a glorious college.

"I would have never dreamed of me actually getting accepted. To think, a simple girl from Alabama such as me, is actually starting her first of four or more years at the most wonderful college in the district. I'm...I'm just so over-whelmed!" Rin clapped her hands together out of excitement, and was rewarded with a small chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"Well your admiration towards our humble college pleases me to no end Rin, and I am thrilled that you are now a part of it. Now then.." While she was talking Rin hadn't noticed that the limo had come to a complete stop and jumped a little when Sesshomaru casually exited the vehicle, extending an out-stretched hand.

Rin blushed slightly as she accepted his pale hand for the second time today, and was helped out of the limousine. Her blush deepened when she found her arm entangled in his as he proceeded towards the entrance. Rin smiled so warmly her chocolate eyes crinkled with undying pleasure as she-accompanied by the flawless Sesshomaru- took her first step into the Luna College of Art, making all of her dreams come true.

She was unaware of a pair of red demonic eyes at the highest window, glaring furiously at the two. The being at the window ground his teeth down, and spun on his heel; too appalled to watch the scene any longer.

Naraku wasn't happy. One bit and god damn it, he was going to _DO_ something about the new arrival.


End file.
